Electronic devices may carry out various functions in an integrated manner. For example, smartphones or other portable terminals are advancing to allow users more convenience with better performance.
Recently, portable terminals come with various sensors to implement diversified functionalities. For example, a potable terminal may have an illuminance sensor on the front surface. The brightness of the display may be controlled using the measured brightness, allowing the user better visibility and more efficient usage of power in the portable terminal.
Generally, the illuminance sensor is embedded in the electronic device. For example, the illuminance sensor may be mounted at a predetermined position in the circumference of the front panel, e.g., the display, to receive light from its surroundings.
The illuminance sensor may be placed in the circumference of the display, e.g., in a non-display area surrounding the screen area where images are displayed. Such arrangement, however, imposes limits in designing the electronic device and requires consideration of the position of the illuminance sensor in designing the parts to be equipped in the electronic device. It is a commonplace practice to put the illuminance sensor in the vicinity of, e.g., the front camera or speaker and the display. Thus, the position of the illuminance sensor should be determined in relation to such other parts, and interference with other parts is an issue that should be taken into account in design.
An approach of the related art to address such limitations is to position the illuminance sensor in the screen area of the display in which case, however, the illuminance sensor may have difficulty in presenting an exact measurement for the surroundings due to influence by light emission from the display.
Meanwhile, red (R)/green (G)/blue (B) subpixels in the display may be subject to a deterioration after its expected lifespan. Therefore, a need exists for a method for making up for a lowering in the brightness nature of the display.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.